<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Smaller World by Sephypsycologist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23533459">A Smaller World</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephypsycologist/pseuds/Sephypsycologist'>Sephypsycologist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blaster!AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, based on asks from tumblr, blaster!AU, got a whole universe planned out here, mention of dog fighting, mention of treating sentient beings like animals, police warning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:54:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23533459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephypsycologist/pseuds/Sephypsycologist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You have taken care of Sans and Papyrus since they were barely the size of your calf. They're full grown blasters now, and the three of you have lived in happiness in your small third floor apartment for years.<br/>But now things are about to change, and fast.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blaster!AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1212303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Smaller World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were happy with your boys. Raising them from the scared puppies they’d been to the strong adult blasters they were now had been one of the biggest joys of your life so far.</p><p>Waking up in the morning, you pat Papyrus on the nose as your alarm goes off. The big baby is laying on your chest, as he always does, and you chuckle when he licks your fingers, “Papyrus, c’mon now, we have to make breakfast.”</p><p>He hops off the bed, a big clack as his Great Dane sized body hits the floor bone paws first, and you look into the corner where Sans is still snoozing. As you turn off your alarm, you call for him, “Saaaaans, baby, get up. I have to go to work and YOU need to keep track of your brother while I’m gone.”</p><p>The lazy bones lifts his head, white lights flickering on in his sockets, then purrs as he stretches. Even if they’re sized like dogs and act like dogs, purring is part of their makeup, too, which makes you smile every time.</p><p>Everything goes as usual, and you make it to work in plenty of time, glad for one less thing for you boss to gripe about. He’s never satisfied, but at least you have a job.</p><p>But as soon as you get in your car to go home, you get a call.</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>“Is this the woman who owns skeleton dogs?”</p><p>You frown. You don’t own the boys. You LIVE WITH the boys. You’ve long known there are highly intelligent, loving people in those boney bodies.</p><p>“Yes…” you reluctantly say. Other humans refused to understand what you saw as obvious.</p><p>“This is the County Animal Shelter. Two skeleton dogs have been found under someone’s home and they’re currently in our holding area. Are yours missing?”</p><p>Why would yours be missing? Blasters were common creatures in this area, these must be wild ones. “No, but I’ll come down with mine and pick these up. If you have them open for adoption or any other way for you to release them to me, I’d be grateful.”</p><p>“Good, cause we don’t know how to deal with the frickin’ things.” The person hung up.</p><p>You rushed back to your building and used the elevator for time’s sake.</p><p>Papy hopped up on your shoulders as usual when you opened the door, but you just kissed his nose and said, “Papy, we have to rescue some blasters from the shelter.” He instantly was on the floor, grabbing one of his better toys and sitting alert.</p><p>Sans looks up from the couch when he hears you come in, and by the time you’ve put your work bag down and gotten your purse out, he’s over and nuzzles your leg before using his magic to float over a small bag of Cheetos into your hand. He wanted you to eat before you went on your mission.</p><p>“Not the best choice, but you tried, Sans.”</p><p>He purrs as the two of them follow you down (in the elevator again) and into the car.</p><p>--</p><p>The shelter was….rough. Your county was not very well funded for things like animal welfare. It’s one reason you rushed to get here. That and the dismissive tone of the worker.</p><p>Sans and Papyrus are understandably nervous. This place wreaked of neglect, and that was to someone who couldn’t sense magic or smell as keenly as the boys can.</p><p>You enter the building and the clerk startles, quickly opening the door to the kennel area, “Go. Just…just go.”</p><p>The kennels smelled awful, the dogs and cats were not well cared for, and you feel sick thinking how you can’t do anything for them. You were allergic to animal dander, hence why your boys were such a blessing on top of their personalities.  Even being in here was making your nose and throat itch and your eyes burn.</p><p>But you heard the rattling of bones, and Papyrus carefully inched forward to the end of the row of cages, cooing softly.</p><p>In the cage were two blasters. One was huge, like Papy, and clearly too big for the small cage on his own, but the other was smaller and huddled between his legs. The smaller one crooned worriedly as Papy inched forward on stomach, and you could see the tension growing in the bigger one.</p><p>“Hey, pal,” you say softly, very slowly holding out your hand for them to sniff. “Sans and Papy are here with me. We came to help you guys out of there. They won’t release you out in the park cause they treat you like animals, but they said you could come home with us.”</p><p>Sans yawned and walked next to Papyrus, sitting down and purring softly after nudging your hand with his head.</p><p>The blasters sniff your hand, but they are still very stiff and wary. Backing off, you stand up, “Alright. You know my smell, you know Sans and Papyrus here are with me. I’ll let you four talk it out.” You walk off and try to get as far away as possible. A small poodle mix is curled up near the door of their cage and you speak softly to the baby, who looks up at you and wags their tail. Poor puppy…you’re so sorry you can’t help them, too.</p><p>After what feels like forever, you hear a metallic noise and turn. Sans had opened the cage, and the two blasters came out. Papy was gently nuzzling each of the other two, and the little one was looking at you curiously, but still between the big one’s paws.</p><p>“Are we all cool now, guys?” you ask, and Sans purrs as he trots over. Must have been him who convinced them. “Okay then. We’ll load up in the car and get out of here.”</p><p>The two new members of your family followed you out, and the clearly frightened clerk just pointed at the door like they were banishing you. Okay, sure. People don’t belong in a sad place like this anyway…not that the animals do either.</p><p>--</p><p>The car ride was relatively quiet, with Sans sitting up in the passenger seat with you and Papyrus and your new additions in the back. Papy had let the ‘guests’ have the seat and was laying across the floorboard, but his tail was wagging and you heard his vocalizations all the way back (though at a very soft level for him).</p><p>The new blasters easily follow you up the stairs, and when your group gets to your door, you say softly, “Welcome to your new home for the time being. I’ll get dinner started for us all once we get in.”</p><p>The new blasters aren’t very receptive to the words, frightened as they are, but you let them all in and shut the door behind you.</p><p>Dinner is started, you hear the boys and the newbies conversing, and you all try to get on with life now. You just hope you can bond with these two new souls in your house.</p><p>-</p><p>The small one is almost instantly at ease once you set the food down. He’s nuzzled up with Papy and chirruping every once in a while, as he eats. You’re all enjoying the chicken tenders you’d made, and even the tall one is okay.</p><p>Once dinner is over, the big one just flops on a large pillow in a corner and doesn’t move.</p><p>He doesn’t move for hours.</p><p>The boys had already got out the laptop, and Sans quickly pecked out, “they say their names are blue and honey. Blue is the small one.”</p><p>Blue watches him, fascinated, then comes over and carefully rubs up under your hand.</p><p>“Hey, Blue. It’s nice to know your name. Sans just told me.” Blue seems delighted to hear his name, and also get the pets you’re giving him. “Sans, what kind of family are they from?”</p><p>He types out, “they’re brothers, but they won’t talk about anybody else. Tone was sad, so probably not a place to poke around.”</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Blue makes a questioning noise, bopping his head into your hand again.</p><p>“Sorry, sweetie. You and your brother are more than welcome to stay here as long as you like.”</p><p>You can almost feel the tug in your chest as this sweetheart wriggles into you and purrs for all he’s worth.</p><p>But Honey doesn’t move still, and you just…can’t leave him.</p><p>“Boys, can you get Blue settled in the bedroom? I’m going to stay with Honey tonight.”</p><p>Papyrus nods and quickly heads for the bedroom, with Sans giving you a soft lick to the hand before doing the same. Blue nuzzles his brother with a whine, then heads off, too. He looks back at least three times and droops when Honey doesn’t follow.</p><p>You pull the blanket and a pillow off the sofa, and lay down next to Honey, “Hey bud. I dunno what happened, but I won’t leave you. I took care of the boys, and now that you’re here, I’ll take care of you.”</p><p>He doesn’t react, but you don’t expect him to. He’s been through an awful time, and you just get settled for the night.</p><p>--</p><p>Not much changes.</p><p>Blue joins Papy in helping wake you up since the alarm is in your bedroom and you’re staying with Honey. Sticky magic kisses are your favorite (kind of).</p><p>You see Sans just before you leave, getting a rumbling, sleepy purr as he rubs his head against your legs.</p><p>And you go to work.</p><p>You worry all day, and even your boss trying to scream at you doesn’t shift your focus. Honey is not even as energetic as Sans, and he’s the most laid back lump you’ve ever seen. His brother is worried about him, your boys are worried about him, and you don’t want to know what happens if a Blaster loses all hope. They’re made of magic, that much you know from the fact they eat without any visible means to do so. But you don’t know how to deal with this….other than try to be there for him.</p><p>When you get home, Blue and Papyrus are both sitting by Honey’s pillow, the laptop nearby with some “English for Kids” videos pulled up. Sans and Papyrus both know how to read and type. Papy is usually too energized to bother with it, but Sans is very skilled and has long figured out how to use the computer to do pretty much anything he needs.</p><p>But Honey was in the same place as you’d left him.</p><p>“Has he eaten at all, Papy?” you say as you go in.</p><p>He perks up and wags his tail, but he shakes his head.</p><p>Sans comes from the kitchen and has a bag of chips in his mouth. He nuzzles you and opens the chips, setting them down in front of Honey.</p><p>You get to see what color his magic is as Honey licks up a few chips. It’s a lovely golden orange, but so SO dim compared to Papyrus, Sans, or even Blue, who is now worriedly licking his brother’s paw with his brilliant, sky colored magic.</p><p>“Thank you, Sans.” You go and get yourself a snack, then sit with the boys on the floor and watch TV while you eat.</p><p>You talk about your day, Sans laid across your knees and Papyrus laying his head on your shoulder. Blue is cuddled up to Honey, but is attentive and bright eyed. You smile at him a lot, making sure he knows he’s part of the family now.</p><p>And you spend another night next to the still form of Honey.</p><p>And another.</p><p>And another.</p><p>Until it’s been a whole week.</p><p>--</p><p>You were starting to lose hope.</p><p>Yeah, when you brought him food, Honey would eat, but other than that he didn’t move or make a sound.</p><p>You were scared, and you had to push back tears on this seventh night of floor sleep because you felt so helpless.</p><p>So you didn’t expect to be woken up by soft licks to your hand and face.</p><p>It was still early, grey dawn, but Honey is looking at you with tired eye sockets and gently licking you.</p><p>“H-hey, hon. Good morning,” you murmur, and as you sit up, so does he. He presses the top of his skull to your chest and purrs, and you find yourself letting those tears from last night go as you pet him and babble about how happy you are that he’s okay.</p><p>Papyrus and Blue appear at the bedroom door, and Blue dashes over and rubs against Honey, purring loudly and seeming a little teary himself. Honey has taken to licking your tears off. You’re overjoyed.</p><p>--</p><p>Honey seemed to have been listening when Sans and Papyrus were giving Blue English lessons, and soon Honey typed out, “hi. You are nice. Please continue.”</p><p>You laughed and said, “Thank you, and I will.”</p><p>It turned out he was a lazy boy like Sans, but once he started moving again, he was very diligent and careful about what he did. He’d help cook by retrieving things with his magic, he’d carry things for you if asked, and he was a sugar fiend who glutted himself on oreos once to the point his magic formed a pouch to put all the extra food.</p><p>You’d only seen that happen with Sans about three times when he was little, and it was so funny to see this huge lanky pile of bones laying on the floor with his belly sticking out.</p><p>Papy was a little miffed at him for that, and Blue scolded him (in adorable squeaky barks and growls).</p><p>But you were happy together.</p><p>--</p><p>Blue was so small.</p><p>He didn’t want to sleep in the big dog bed with Honey, or Sans in his pillow nest. He actually didn’t want to sleep at all for a while.</p><p>But one night he was drooping so badly, you just invited him up into the bed with you and Papyrus. He cuddled under your arm, and soon was out light a light.</p><p>You think your heart grew about five sizes from that.</p><p>He was small enough that you could carry him around in your messenger bag if you wanted to. But he didn’t like the idea of riding, so you didn’t.</p><p>No, he was active like Papyrus and they took point on your daily walks.</p><p>You needed the exercise, and Papy and Blue were more than needing space and time outside the apartment, so you all would walk.</p><p>It was good for Sans and Honey, too, since it gave Honey a chance to get used to his new ‘territory’ and Sans a chance to get some fresh air. </p><p>Since the incident with Honey and Blue, you decided to go to all the local “pet” sort of places and the police station to spread your number around. You even had a rehearsed speech. “Hi, as you can see, I handle blasters. They require special understanding, so I wanted to make sure everyone who might be called about them knew where to get a hold of me if they need help. Here’s my number, and I’d really appreciate it if I was notified if you have any sort of encounter with blasters in the future.”</p><p>The police seemed….very interested in your boys. You did not like that at all, but they were all well behaved in the station, and no one OVERTLY did anything that could even cause objection, so…you left it at that.</p><p>But the boys told you later that a lot of those guys had “bad souls” and you didn’t like thinking about what that could mean.</p><p>--</p><p>We were well adjusted by now.</p><p>Six months of four blasters in your one bedroom apartment, and you couldn’t be happier.</p><p>Honey is your couch buddy with Sans, Blue and Papy are your sweet babies who sleep on the bed with you, and it feels so nice to have four happy faces to come home to after dealing with your terror boss all day.</p><p>But the police finally used your number at about seven at night.</p><p>“Are you the person who deals with those skeleton dogs?”</p><p>“Uh, Blasters, yes.”</p><p>“We’ve busted a dog fighting ring and they have a pair of the things here. We can’t get close. Come get them.” And that was the end of the call. You got a text the next moment with the address.</p><p>You look at the boys, and they all are tense from how disturbed you are.</p><p>“Guys…guys, someone put blasters in a dog fighting ring.”</p><p>Sans and Honey’s eye lights get huge and they both begin to growl. Papyrus whines and hops on his front paws in frustration and starts nudging you to get to your feet. Blue zips off and comes back, dragging an extra blanket into the living room and sitting on it, very serious. You think he is preparing a nest for the new blasters…you hope they’ll come with you.</p><p>“Okay. Honey, stay here and help Blue get ready for if they come with us. Sans and Pap are coming with since they have seniority,” and now you’re in emergency mode. You get like this anytime something happens when you’re with other people. Prioritize, delegate, minimize damage and upset.</p><p>Honey huffs and nods. You know he’s not mad at you, and he goes to help Blue. With Sans and Papyrus behind you, you head out the door and rush into the elevator.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>